particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
History of Keymon
Early History The island itself rose out of the sea at around 2093. Geologists claim that this was due to intense lava activity in the region forcing land masses to rise to the surface. The majority of these new islands were small and very rocky meaning that little vegitation could grow and human dwelling would be impossible. However, Keymon was different as it had a comparitably flat structure and had more fertile soil. Growth was quick and it is estimated that over half of the current vegitation grew within the first 20 years of the island's existence. When the volcanic movement pushed the island to the surface it did not leave the entire island fit for man to live on as situated at the northern and southern tips of the island are the imposing figures of the Maddogine and Keymont mountains. Early Settlers Early travellers to the island included Likatonian pirates looking for the mystical and resource abundant land of Pewtri-Yo. More permanent settlers included some indigenous inhabitants of Majatra who sailed north on hand-carved canoes. These travellers were motivated to flee their homeland due to increasing industrialisation as well as the dream of creating a new nation which would place them at the top of the social order as opposed to the lighter-skinned Majatrans which were dominating Majatra. The island also became home to Deltarian refugees as this was the period of "the terror" in Deltaria. This effectively began the long standing tradition of Keymon being home to Deltarian refugees. The Majatran travellers soon established small villages on the beaches and in the forest areas of the island as well as carving makeshift temples into the rocks of the Maddogine mountains. By this time the island had been named Maddog. However, in 2113 the whole landscape of Maddog, soon to be named Keymon, was changed when a band of travellers from Dolgaria armed with the latest technology and led by Bryce Leigh I landed on the island. Leigh Family The Leigh family extends far back into Dolgarian history to the feudal era when they effectively controlled the entire island of Karzon. Following the collapse of the old order and the emergence of the Empire this power was diminished but they were still able to hold sway over many of the regional goings-on. However Communism soon grew in popularity in Dolgaria and the Leigh family soon found themselves prime targets for local revolutionaries eager to make a name for themselves. Much of the Leigh's farmland was either burnt down by mobs or captured by its workers and collectivised under the barrel of a gun. As such the decision was made for the family to move away from their ancestral homeland and find a new, promised land. Initially the plan was for everyone to board the Leigh fleet and universally make their way out of the country. However, this was thwarted when the mother of the family proclaimed that she would never live in "a land of anti-Dolgar communist bastards". This was due to her belief that the whole of Terra had now gone red and nowhere was safe and that at least in Dolgaria they had property. As such a split in the Leigh family occured with the vast majority deciding to stay in Karzon but the eldest son Bryce Leigh I sticking to the original plan. Bryce did not have access to the family fleet and had to enlist the suppport of fellow ex-landlords seeking a new, capitalist order. Eventually along with 50 other men and women he was able to leave Dolgaria and seek a new home. Fascist Era The National Front was founded in Keymon in the early 2140's by far-right activists unhappy with the way the nation was being governed. What began as a minor pressure group soon became a national phenomenon when the AM Red Star Movement were given cabinet positions in July 2151. This spearheaded a Keymon-wide outburst of anti-Communist sentiment which was coupled with continued opposition to the lax immigration and refugee policies of the nation. Notably, the National Front ran upon the official slogan of "Putting Keymon first". By the 2158 elections it had become clear that the people of the island had become disillusioned with the traditional parties and radically propelled the National Front to the largest party in the legislature. Throughout subsequent elections it continued to maintain and even gain support culminating in the dramatic coup of 2181 when it swept the board and took over all cabinet positions. It was subsequently able to establish a two year 'legal dictatorship' in which opposition parties were consistently harassed and sometimes violently attacked by National Front militias and the cabinet, under the control of Alex Keymon, was able to exercise complete control over all affairs. The new government immediately began making its prescene felt with extreme reactionary policy directives eliminating much of the liberal makeup of the Duchy that the older parties had spent so long trying to create. Aside from taking complete control of the judicial system, thereby condemning many political opponents to death via the claim of 'treachery', the government also took complete control of the Church of Keymon through the National Front Religious Manifesto (NFRM) of June 2182. Not only did this allow the state to appoint religious ministers but it also forced Hosianism on to all schools, required individuals to dress by religious clothing and made membership of the Church of Keymon mandatory. This latter proposal subsequently allowed the governent to pursue its goals of mass-murder of the Yeudi and Daenist populations. Arguably the most dramatic change made by the National Front was to introduce slavery and the slave trade to the nation. In an era when many nations were casting off the chains of slavery the National Front took a step backwards and rounded up all criminal and political prisoners, as well as religious and ethnic minorities, and forced them to work in the mines and the fields of Keymon. Arguably the most dramatic change made by the National Front was to introduce slavery and the slave trade to the nation. In an era when many nations were casting off the chains of slavery the National Front took a step backwards and rounded up all criminal and political prisoners, as well as religious and ethnic minorities, and forced them to work in the mines and the fields of Keymon. During this time opposition to the government was impossible as all other political parties had been declared illegal and the Grand Duke put under armed guard in his royal quarters. However, as the fascist regime moved into its second year of power minor protests began to spring up around the nation spearheaded by the newly formed Hosian Democrat Party as well as civil rights and pro-freedom activists. Furthermore, they were also joined by extreme monarchists who were unhappy about the new Director-General's proposed move to eradicate the role of the Grand Duke. The protests soon began to spread and in January 2282 a mass week-long strike gripped the nation paralysing the national infrastructure and, following a revolt in the state's armed forces, the government was forced to admit defeat and call new elections. Alex Keymon's "thousand year Empire of the Duchy" had collapsed in less than two. In the new elections the National Front was permitted to stand and due to intense political intimidation was able to maintain a significant number of seats. However by now all power had been handed over to the Grand Duke and the laws of the previous government repealed. What remained of the NF soon lost public support and by the late 2280's had entirely collapsed as a political party. The Hosian Democrat government that was elected after the National Front was overthrown and ruled Keymon peacefully, managing to gain a supermajority in the legislature on the eve of the First Civil War. The Insurgency (1st Keymon Civil War) In 2221 a insurgency was launched by the Red Star Movement as well as the Duchy's People's Party/Duchy's People's Army in an attempt to topple the government. While the RSM was primarily concerned with the establishment of a Communist Republic the DPP/DPA's motives were more explicitly anti religion and it embarked upon many acts of anti-religious terrorism. One such event was the now notorious Night of Flames where, led by Mr.Rocafella and Tha Doggfather, the DPA attacked and burnt a number of Keymon churches. Other DPA attacks included a hit and run attack on one of Keymon's Naval ports, where DPA leader Tha Doggfather ordered the crucifixion of all of Keymon's dead marines and further engagements with a now military style police force. Death threats to the CD leader Rufio Carmichael followed these events and Mr.Rocafella, another DPA leader, led mobs on religious cleansing missions through Keymon. However, the DPA came up against a resiliant CD government and the conflict came to a stalemate. The DPP and CD then reached a ceasefire agreement, in which the two DPA leaders Mr.Rocafella and Tha Doggfather were handed over to the government for trial before the Assembly and the DPA was illegalised. The ceasefire papers were signed in May 2225 and in September 2225 a power sharing government was established as terms of the agreement. The pair of Mr. Rocafella and Tha Doggfather were found guilty by the Assmebly, much to the disappointment of the DPP and were later sentenced to life enprisionment, after the DPP had managed to abolish the death penalty in Keymon. The DPP returned to fighting the CD through the political system but failed to gain much support and left Keymon for a spell in The Dolgarian Empire, before returning to Keymon once more at the request of The Party for National Reform and Freedom. The Likatonia Crisis (2nd Keymon Civil War) The Likatonia Crisis essentially began with the emergence of the Likaton Fascist Front and its plan for a Greater Likatonia. This further intensified in the November 2258 election to the Convocation of Likatonia when the LFF and its main ally, The Freedom Movement of Likatonia were able to once again gain a majority. Meanwhile by the time of the December 2255 in Keymon, the Duchy's People's Party had reformed and although the DPA was now illegal, they instead formed the clandestine Armed Guard of Keymon, seen as a response to the Christian Democrat dismantling of the national army. The AGK grew quickly in size as well as capturing military equipment including a jet plane. By now the Chrisitan Democrats, fearful of another insurgency, were in direct talks with the LFF and following the failure of the Kihnterha Conference to accomplish anything, on 31st August 2260, they voluntarly invited the Likatonian army to enter Keymon and crush the AGK. In addition to this the administration which, following the declaration of a state of emergency and a 'dawn till dusk' curfew, was now essentially led by a Triumverate encompassing Jaques Phargle of the Christian Democrats, Virri Shotten of the Just as Silly party and Tab Yero, of the Democratic Industrialists, began cracking down on political opposition. In what has now become known as 'Black November' the Triumverate arrested Minister of the Interior Alice Watterson, Minister of Finance Simon Dynamis and Minister of Education and Culture Samuel "Sonny" Delgado. Furthermore Grand Master Shih Kao of the Zen Collective was arrested and the ZC, the KGP and the DPP (which had now reorganised themselves as the Keymon Sovereignty Movement) were declared terrorist organisations. In addition to this the Christian Democrats brough foward and voted yes in a resolution to allow Keymon to become part of Greater Likatonia. When Grand Duke Bryce Leight VII spoke out against this, his palace was surrounded and he was cut off from the outside world. A notably bloody event in this time was the Likaton airforce bombing of the third largest Zen Buddhist temple in the nation, The House of Nirvana and the deaths of five priests, including the the Supreme Patriach of Keymon His Holiness Tep Vong, the leader of the Official Zen Committee of Keymon (OZCK) and head of the Keymon Buddhist population. Following a large number of AGK raids, now supported by military intervention from Selucia, Hobrazia and international volunteers, as well as defeat in the November 2261 Convocation elections, the Likaton army was forced to withdraw from Keymon. This, however, left the battle between the Keymon Sovereignty Movement and the AGK against the Unitary List and the army raging on, eventually reaching Keymon City and the Assembly square by late November 2261. The December election proved little conclusion as the votes were practically split between the Unitary List parties and those of the Keymon Loyalists Agreement, creating a political deadlock. Fighting further continued whilst two more elections took place in January 2264 and May 2267, both under the State of Emergency details. Following the 2264 election a Unitary List cabinet became a possibility yet the Just as Silly party fell into collapse due to leadership disputes. Yet while by May 2267 the AGK had been effectively defeated by the army, the Duchy's People's Party disbanded and the Zen Collective banned, the May election showed a shift away from the Unitary List parties and a cabinet was formed in the same month encompassing the Loyalist Agreement parties of the Liberal Representatives and the Keymon Green Party as well as the newly formed Ghetto Thugs Inc. (Inner City Coalition). Additionally this cabinet immediately ended the state of emergency, legalised the Zen Collective and in 2269 freed Shih Kao. Subsequently the Minister of Security during the civil war, Jonah Mallory was arrested and put on trial for treason, war crimes and genocide. A New Course: The Chrisitan Duchy Whilst the 23rd Century in Keymon was plagued with political conflicts between left and right by the dawn of the 24th it appeared that this had shited to more religiously based issues. The rise of the Zen Collective had thrust the issue of Buddhist rights into the public eye and this was catalysed by the Democratic Industrialist plans to create a nation "more governed by the church". In May 2284 under the guidance of their new leader Wilson Simmons they had produced the Declaration of Separation From Church of Keymon. In this Simmons had laid out his plans for a Keymon Conservative Church which held amongst its beliefs the idea that "Zen Buddhists are compelled by Satan, but must be converted or condemned", "Liberalism is the work of the devil" and "Terran Catholics are a cult that support the Devil". This provoked intense public outcry from both Christians and Buddhists but whilst the KCC was expected to fade away the opposite occured and it managed to grow in support. Therefore by 2300 it was estimated that up to 20% of the population were strongly in favour of the KCC and a further 32% were "not against it". The Christian Democrats had long been the premier Christian party of the nation having founded the Church of Keymon and protected it for many years. However with the KCC being officially linked to the DI's and many hardline Christians critical of the CD's alliance with the AMZC they faced the prospect of losing the "Hen Swung vote". As such in October 2311 under the control of the seemingly moderate Otto Keymon but with the support of the hardline Dolgarianist Jann Cristoph they brought the "Keymon Revolution: Christian Duchy" bill before the legislature. This bill proposed only granting citizenship to Dolgarians and Christians and more radically renaming the nation the Christian Duchy of Keymon. Many analysts feel that this would never have been proposed whilst the 2nd Unitary List of the CD's and the AMZC existed but with the latter having abandoned the political process earlier the year following the assasinations of their party leader and the Supreme Patriarch of Keymon this constraint did not exist. The bill passed by 91 votes to 29 and immediately took effect however it was rumoured that this was done under the premise that the DI's would abandon their attempts to remove the Church of Keymon. This lasted until the CD's disbanded due to internal conflicts when the DI's proceeded to remove the treaty and the institution and instead impose a mandatory state religion and religious dress codes. This however also coincided with an even greater change to the nation of Keymon, the collapse of the monarchy. The Death of the Monarchy •June 2315 HoS and HoG merged, more power to the Grand Duke •March 2316, Bryce Leigh VII assassinated snap elections called and the unpopular Bryce Leigh VIII exiled from the nation. Calls for a Republic are answered and elections are called for both legislative assembly and position of HoS. •May 2316, Elections bring Runahala Gardanas to the position of Grand Duke •May 2321, Elections bring Wilson Simmons to the position of Grand Duke •May 2336, Elections bring Rocafella Tha Don to the position of Grand Duke 2nd Grand Duchy The Restoriation of the Monarchy •September 2338, Elections bring Bryce Leigh VIII to the position of Grand Duke and the monarchy reinstated •February 2448 "Child Duke" Bryce Leigh XII assasinated with no siblings or children, Clark Scott, cousin to the late Grand Duke succedes to the throne, takes the name Clark Scott-Leigh I •March 2467, Grand Duke dies, Lui Leigh I, daughter and only child of Clark Scott-Leigh I succedes to the throne, becomes first ever Grand Duchess Establishment of a True Republic In June 2654, the Classic Liberal Party proposed the establishment of a republic. During the month; a number of bills went through the legislation to contribute to the establishment of the republic. The traditional title of Grand Duke was replaced by Governor General and the Keymon Assembly; replaced by contraversial Central Legislative Committee of the Republic. Most notably, the nation was retitled the Commonwealth of Keymon, as appose to the long standing 'Grand Duchy of Keymon. The main republican parties of Keymon at the time were the Classic Liberal Party and the Labour Party. The Labour Party still holds this policy today. The Classic Liberal Party were soon exiled from the Commonwealth, however, due to a contraversy surrounding their actual intentions and accusations of rape of one the Royal Princess'. The eventual dissolusion of the Classic Liberal Party was largely due to the majority Libertarian Transhumanist Party government, which won the Governor General office for two terms after this with Caesar Rokus. The Keymonite Royal Imperium returned to the Keymon Assembly (then The Central Legislative Committee of the Republic) which it had served for over a hundred years. This revitalised the monarchist movement along with the Libertarian Transhumanist support for the Monarchy (which actually supported the republic to begin with, until the intentions of the Classic Liberal Party were questioned). The Labour Party remain a popular party and by far the most popular republican party. However the Keymonite Royal Imperium got a majority of 121 seats in the May 2669 elections, and also held the Governor General office. The Return to Grand Duchy and Dual Monarchy In 2669, the Labour Party agreed to join the efforts of the Keymonite Royal Imperium to restore the Monarchy. While the 28th, 29th and 30th centuries were a time of war and strife for Terra, it was the golden age of Keymon's government and people. It was these years that saw some of the wealthiest times for Keymon and popularity for the monarchy soared. Liberalism and Conservativism lived in seemingly peace. History of the Freedom Movement The Party was founded in 2831 when The Duke of Keymon, Charles Edward Prior was assassinated because of his politically incorrect opinions that he announced on live television interview. He criticized the apartheid system which divided people according to their race, gender, sexual orientation and social status. It was a first time when apartheid system was criticized by a member of the royal elite. Two days after Charles Edward Prior disappeared and his wife Caroline Jane Bowles-Prior was arrested by a secret police of Keymon. Government officials claimed that the body was found and Prior’s wife was confessed the murder. Large demonstrations were organized all around Keymon and Caroline Jane Bowles Prior was released because of the public pressure. She became a popular figure among slaves and working class, and among all of those who did not have both political and individual rights. In 2837 Caroline Jane Prior published an article where she claimed that members of the Family Urrutius of Keymon are Nazis and should be punished by law. It was a scandal and she was arrested for six months. Also the newspaper that published the article was closed immediately. Her daughter Natalie Jane Prior became a leader of the freedom movement. She started an election campaign in which she bought the freedom for 20,000 slaves. Liberated slaves gathered together in front of the RoyalPalaceand showed their support to Natalie Jane Prior. Later on the demonstration became larger which forced Family Urrutius of Keymon to call an early election. The Freedom Movement of Keymon was divided into three parties just before the election, but the Freedom Movement together gained the majority over parliament. Velvet-revolution-1989 Freedom Movement's demonstration As a result, radical changes were proposed and Keymon took a step from apartheid to multi-party democracy. In 2852 democratic government called an early election because of internal disputes between parties. As a result, Family Urrutius of Keymon got the majority over parliament and the democratic government resigned. Family Urrutius of Keymon abandoned all laws that where adopted during the time of democracy. Authoritarian government did not hold fair elections and systematically silenced all resistance among citizens. Opposition parties were allowed to take part in elections but through election fraud results were falsified. In 2892 the King of Keymon Flavius Urrutius died. Opposition parties united and successfully took the power over Keymon. The period of apartheid was over. Restoration of Monarchy and Communist Takeover Monarchist Party restored the monarchy in 2914. Natalie Jane Prior became the Queen, or Royal Highness, of the Kingdom of Keymon. Keymon became constitutional monarchy, in which Natalie Jane Prior was head of state, but royal power had been limited to official and ceremonial functions. However a coup in August 19th,3001,put in power the communist New Labour Party. The NLP was an isolationist party however the NLP’s policies led to the Darnussian-Keymon War. Surrender and Democracy However in 3525,Keymon abolished the monarchy,and became a communist state.It was the landslide victory of the newcomer Nationalist Popular Party in 3581 that ended the communist state.NPP's leader,Berthold Berregand defeated the President of the Commune,Ty Baum with a stunning 63.39% percentage Berregand resigned 2 years later in order to restore the monarchy in Keymon.In 3583,Keymon had its monarch,King Phillip II Royaliwith,restored and its name reverted to Noble Kingdom of Keymon. Dissent and anarchy began to spread in 3607 and a series of events led to the formation of the Patriotic Faction,a nationalistic movement,from the remains of the dissolved Nationalist Popular Party,which found supporters predominantly inside the Armed Forces.Commodore Jonathan James Wellport was the Leader of the Patriotic Faction and by 3608 the Leader of Keymon.He abolished monarchy,creating the "Great Island-State of Keymon" and proclaimed himself Chief of Staff of the Armed Forces and Undisputed Leader of Keymon. Hutorian Monarch In December 3715, Prince Sebastian of Hutori became King of Keymon, officially making Keymon a Hutorian crown commonwealth. This era was marked with numerous political parties who attempted to end the monarchy, yet none were succesful, until May 5th, 4428. Era of the Keymon Republic The Keymon Republic began in May 5th, 4428, when the Keymon Libertarian Front or K.L.F officially left the Hutorian Commonwealth via a bill. This began the Era of the Keymon Republic. The Keymon Republic was dominated by the K.L.F with the Keymon Senate being dominated by the K.L.F for most of its history. Military Junta